Angry, Dirty, Love
by SatisfySomeMorbidCuriosity
Summary: First Calzona fic. Hope it's okay. Just pure smut, no storyline. First attempt at M.


**A/N: This is my first M rated fic. It was asked for on tumblr where I posted this first. I hope it isn't bad because I barely read M fics let alone write them. Reviews would be appreciated ;) **

**Disclaimer: I obviously don't own Grey's Anatomy or it would be absolute crap instead of the awesomeness is it now.. :)**

Callie grabbed Arizona around the waist pressing her lips urgently against hers. Arizona let out a low moan and clutched at Callie's shoulders pulling her backwards against the wall. When they hit the wall, Callie raised her hands, sliding them up Arizona's back and sides, teasing her. Arizona bit Callie's lip, causing Callie's hands to falter and her mouth to drop open, giving Arizona the perfect chance to dip her tongue into Callie's mouth. Callie spun them around till they were facing the room, walking backwards with Arizona till she reached their bedroom door. Fumbling with the door handle, Arizona dropped Callie's lips and attached them to her neck, earning a guttural moan from her. Callie opened the door and pulled Arizona through it towards the bed. She grabbed Arizona's shirt and pulled it over her head, throwing it away from them, and ripped her own off too. For the first time since they came in the door, Callie really looked into Arizona's eyes, mesmerized by the darkness that had overtaken her usual cerulean blues. Arizona, taking advantage of Callie's distractedness, placed her hands on the button of Callie's jeans, opening and placing her hand along the bottom of her abdomen. Callie looked down at the sudden movement of Arizona's arms and copied what she did, but without wasting any time, shed the jeans off of Arizona's legs. Dressed only in her underwear, Callie pushed Arizona down on the bed, yanking off her jeans in the process.

She kneeled onto the bed, leaning over Arizona, and placed kisses on Arizona's neck making her way down to the edge of Arizona's bra. Arizona's breath hitched in her throat when Callie ran her tongue along the edge of her bra, teasing. She reached behind Callie's back and snapped open the clasp of Callie's bra and pulling it off of her. Finally seeing what Callie still had concealed underneath her bra made Arizona's eyes darken even more and her stomach to fill with warmth at the sight. Without warning, Arizona flipped them over, kissing up Callie's abdomen towards her breast. She took Callie's nipple in her mouth, biting it gently and circling it with her tongue. Callie moaned beneath Arizona and touched her legs, inching up to where Arizona most wanted her to be. Callie skipped over Arizona's hips, and took her bra off, releasing Arizona's breasts. She then went back down to Arizona's hips, reaching her fingers into the sides of Arizona's panties, inching them down her legs till she couldn't reach any further. Arizona let go of Callie's nipple, reaching down and taking her panties off all the way and then taking off Callie's too. Arizona lightly traced her fingers down towards Callie's folds. Hearing the hitch in Callie's breath spurred Arizona on, and her fingers slipped into her folds, feeling the warmth of Callie's arousal there. Flicking Callie's clit, Arizona entered a finger inside of Callie, then another, pushing in and out of her center. Callie arched her back when Arizona entered her and moaned her name loudly, eliciting another moan from Arizona. Arizona entered a third finger into Callie and rubbed her palm slowly but tantalisingly against her clit, making Callie more aroused and closer with each rub. Closing the space between their lips, Arizona met Callie in a frenzied kiss, tongues sliding along each others, lips moving fast against one another's.

"Open your eyes." Arizona commanded, and Callie happily obliged. Looking into Callie's dark brown orbs, Arizona moved her hand fast in and out of Callie and rubbed her hand harder on Callie's clit. Her hands moving within the heat of Callie's arousal faster and faster watching as Callie fell apart in her arms. Eyes fluttering closed, mouth agape and head back, Callie cried out Arizona's name as her orgasm overcame her. Shuddering in Arizona's arms, Callie tried to regain her breath to return the favour to Arizona. Soft lips attached themselves to Callie's in a slow, languid kiss. "I love you." Arizona whispered. "I love you too." Callie then proceeded to turn them around and return to Arizona what she gave to Callie.


End file.
